


To Kiss Isii

by Of Elves and Wolves (Only2morrow)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, OC Kiss Week, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only2morrow/pseuds/Of%20Elves%20and%20Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for OC Kiss Week, Oriana Trevelyan has her eye on a new elf of the Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kiss Isii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekyjez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/gifts).



The hues of the setting horizon painted Skyhold with the last bit of warmth before the nightly chill took to the bones of the Keep. With the setting of the sun, the hustle and bustle of the great castle began to wind down as well; the people of the Inquisition finding a few moments of relaxation before another day began.

Though the cool stone of Skyhold remained quiet, the warm wood of the tavern sang with song. Bull and his Chargers toasted to life, Sera terrorized the patrons with pranks, and Josephine Montilyet sat with the Inquisition’s newest member… an elf of the Dalish.

As usual, Josephine was nothing but welcoming to the new Dalish tending to the woman’s every need, no matter the point of her ears. Schooled in matters of manners, Josephine managed to ignore the whispers and stares of the tavern upon the wild and elusive elf.

Including the eyes of one, Oriana Trevelyan.

From the Inquisitor’s seat at the bar she was treated to every smile upon the elf’s face. Her beauty was so unlike the Inquisitor’s own, with her rounded cheeks, fair skin and fiery hair. Though this Dalish carried a staff, the Inquisitor found herself half convinced that this elf must be a rogue, for she had surely stolen the breath from Ana’s chest.

By the Maker this elf was lovely. Her cheekbones angled to a perfect height, her creamy hair cascaded past her darkened shoulders; while snowy tattoos peppered her her face and plunged down the line of her neck and disappearing into the enticing curve of her chest.

Where else did she boast these tattoos? What lovely lines could Ana trace with nothing but her tongue? Or did she leave her body bare, to be untarnished by nothing but marks of passion crafted from a night of bliss?

Bringing her tankard to her painted lips, Ana smiled at the elf unashamed in her interest. Even when Josephine sent a scowl back in return, that lude smile remained upon her. Her mind leaving the noisy tavern in favor for a much quieter place…

Preferably with the two of them wrapped around nothing but a shared fur blanket.

The smile on her own candied lips curled into a smirk as wicked as the thoughts running through her mind.

And…the elf smiled back.

Andraste’s tits. The subtle curve of the elven woman’s lips was even more enchanting the smile of Ana’s vivid imagination. The tattoos upon her angled cheeks arched with the curve of her elven lips. She seemed to cast some spell over Ana with nothing more than a smile, luring her closer like a moth to flame.

She could take no more of this torture. No, she needed to know this woman. Know every inch of her skin with nothing more than her lips.

Ana stood from her place at the bar, taking one last swig of her ale before sauntering over to the Josephine and the woman of her dreams.

“Inquisitor.” Josephine smiled as Ana wandered over, “You are just in time, I’d like you to meet-”

“-Wanna get out of here?”

“What?” Josephine blinked, her face colored with shock, and a bit of a blush, “Lady Inquisitor I don’t think that’s very appropriate…”

“I don’t care if it’s appropriate.”

With a charming smile painting her lips, Ana offered a hand to the elf, “I promise my bed is much better than whatever they have you sleeping on. Also… not to brag, but I do make the best pancakes you will ever have. You’ll need the substance after the night we’re going to have. ”

“Inquisitor! Please! Lady Isii, I am so very sorry.”

“So, what do you say? What was it… Isii?”

That patented candied smirk curled Ana’s lips as she offered a hand to the elf.

“I promise only to bite if you like it.”

With the placing of the elf’s delicate hand in Ana’s, the Inquisitor wasted no time. From the moment they stepped out of the noisy tavern and into the cool night Ana took Isii into her arms, wrapping the elven woman in nothing but her body. Her hands traced over the elven woman’s body worshiping every last inch of her.

The Inquisitor worked her way up from the rounded backside of Isii’s curves unto the lovely cascade of her hair. She paused for a moment stopping not only with the first moan to escape from Isii’s lips… but Ana’s hands upon her painted cheeks.

The elven woman’s lower lip called out for kisses. They begged to be nibbled upon, to be devoured and worshiped for the marvels they were.

Ana was all too pleased to supplicate herself in worship.

The Inquisitor sealed her lips over Isii’s. The woman tasted like the first drought of water in the desert; she tasted of a fine wine, both sweet and tart and most of all… intoxicating. Ana’s sharp mind felt nothing less than a haze while this woman was in her arms, she was bottled passion, a splash of color on a blank canvas and Ana was powerless to tear herself away.

With a snake-like ease, Ana slipped her hand into the elven woman’s shirt feeling the generous weights within her firm yet gentle grasp.

They would not make it to her room.

They may not even make it back to the Keep.

She would devour this woman right here and now.

Starting with yet another kiss.


End file.
